The One With The Playlist
by serahbriggs
Summary: This is a story about two people and the evolution of their relationship from x to y.
1. R&B And Whiskey Equals Risque Thoughts

4:45PM. I keep looking at my watch wondering how my day will end. Will he invite me out? He mentioned last night in one of our regular "harmless" chats in passing that we should have a drink sometime. The anticipation is making me restless. "I need a drink!", there he goes again. He's talking to my coworker Geoff while i glance on. Average height, average built, almond-shaped eyes, salt and pepper hair, cute smile. That's Nikolas, head of our outsourcing unit. He's basically my boss. For some reason, lately, I gravitate towards him and my body feels all sorts of weird ways whenever he's near. Oh and did I mention he's incredibly smart? And he's so funny he doesn't even know it. If you're funny and smart, that's it, we're having sex. I don't really care for chiseled guys. He's a decade older but it doesn't show. He looks very young and very attractive. If I look like that, the hell I'd care about my age.

"So are you game Serah?" Nikolas' question pulled me out of my reverie. "Sure, where?" I answered nonchalantly. I can almost bet I saw the corner of his lips twitch into a smile when I said yes. "Act cool and calm yourself Serah", my rational self said to my overthinking self. "It's just a drink. He even invited other people. So stop thinking this is about you". "Come walk with me, we'll reserve seats for them", he said to me. Trying hard to maintain my composure, I matched his stride until we reached the road outside our building.

"Stop!", I heard him say while he pulled my arm towards him as I almost get hit by a motorcycle. Electricity immediately coursed through my body. We are inches apart with my head almost to his chest. So close that I can smell him. He smells like soap - very nice. For a brief second I wanted to look up, curious as to what will happen then. But luckily, my sanity kicked in and I immediately pulled back. "So sorry," I muttered. "Be careful", he said sternly, as he kept walking towards the bar.

"Where do you wanna sit?", he asked. I'm an introvert so it's instinctive for me to look for areas where I will be least disrupted and obscured from all the human contact. I pointed to a corner table and debated with myself for a moment on where to sit. I decided to sit right in front of him. Close enough to talk, but far enough so I can maintain a certain level of distance to avoid being distracted by this charming man in front of me.

"So, how was your day?", he said. This is his usual line in our regular chats. I can't really recall how it started, but somewhere within the last three months, we started chatting online. I think I consulted about work once then someone mentioned Netflix and work chat evolved to Netflix chat. I learned that he's into music as well. So Spotify came into the picture. We discussed all sorts of stuff, from his weird non-mainstream music likes to my own music style.

"Do you know that R and B music is about sex? Just Google the lyrics." He said in one of our chats. "What?? All my life I loved R and B and now you've ruined it for me." I typed furiously. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth. It's basically music for foreplay". I can imagine him smiling mischievously torturing me to find a reply that is neither leading nor the brush-off type. This is our dance that I'm trying to figure out lately. Do I continue being all casual and cool and not interpret it as anything other than him being his usual charismatic self? Who am I kidding though. I'm hooked. That's the problem. I can try to rationalize all of these in my head but whatever his side of the story is, I need to rein myself back and be realistic. "Stop kidding yourself, you're not his type". Yup. Back to reality.

"T'was a long day", I replied. His furrowed brows are peaking over the menu while he's browsing through it. "Good. Do you like whiskey? Let's unwind". He ordered a bottle of single malt. "I like to pour my own drink", he volunteered, while he pour one for me. I rolled my eyes instinctively and he laughed. He knows I'm mocking him. The way he moves and acts is so upscale but weirdly enough, it doesn't intimidate me. I always make fun of him when he does this. I don't even try hard to be refined when I'm with him, and oddly enough, he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. I always thought these type of guys go for the prim-and-proper ones. Maybe he thinks of me as a one-of-them-guys. Ugh.

I closed my eyes as the whiskey burns slightly while it cascades down my throat. Whiskey is a tease. It fires up your senses just enough so you'll want more. I opened my eyes and I saw him staring at me intently but I can't read his expression. Immediately my chest started beating fast and I suddenly felt the heat rush up to my face. "What?" I interrupted the silence because I can't let him see how his gaze affects me. "Do you like it?", he asked. "Like what? This?", I waved the whiskey glass awkwardly to him. He smiled and I saw his eyes creased. My heart is racing and my mind is panicking. I wanted to come up with some snide remark or quip. He suddenly looked at the door and waved. The gang is finally here. Whew. Saved by the bell.


	2. Don't Play Chess If You Don't Know How

Last night was a blur. Had a bit too much to drink. Surprisingly though, no hangover. I think I'm gonna shift to whiskey now for weekday drinks. I saw Nikolas' lighter side last night. We usually spend most of our face to face time talking about work since I bug him a lot in the office. I learn a lot from the guy. That's why I kept coming back. He stimulates my mind. He seems to be fond of me, I think. He has this habit of crashing my meetings and giving unsolicited advice. I don't mind it at all. I don't mind having a nice "view" to reduce my office stress. I wonder if he thinks the same way.

I opened my chat and saw a "Good morning cutie" message. Still trying not to read too much of it, I thanked him for the drinks and busied myself by getting ready for work. Get out of my head Nikolas. Argh.

The day was uneventful. I kept glancing at my phone for messages and there was none. I was having an after office meeting when my phone rang and I saw his name. Breathe Serah. "Hello, Nikolas what's up?", I said. "Hey, I'm here across the road looking for a place to eat. Wanna join me?". His voice sounded so casual about it. It's my turn to move my chess piece now. "Where is Geoff? Haven't you invited him?". Ha! You can't hide now. "He went with Miller they wanted to eat pizza. I want to eat real food". Crap. He has an excuse. "Sure, just lemme know where, I'll just meet you there", I'm trying to hide my excitement. He's inviting me to dinner. Of all people, me. Grin.

I wrapped up the meeting and walked across the bar where he was in. I saw his handsome face smiling broadly from a distance and I waved back. Then I heard someone calling my name even before I entered the bar. I looked back and I saw our dorky officemate Harry walking towards me. Harry is the out-of-the-box nerd - glasses, beady eyes, high-waisted pants, ugly hair. "Where are you headed?", he asked. Shit. "Uhmm, I'm meeting someone for dinner." Please go away. His eyes lit up and said "I'm grabbing a bite too!". "Okay, great! Enjoy your dinner, see yah!" and I started walking away. It was so awkward since he was walking behind me all the time until I opened the door of the bar. "You eating here?" I couldn't hide my irritation. "Yep!", he was grinning so hard, he even walked in ahead of me.

I had a quick survey of the bar and it was okay. Low lighting, metal chairs, with a television playing whatever sports is on. I looked at Nikolas trying to signal him for help and trying to gauge if we should invite the guy. As if on cue, he stood up and invited Harry over at our table. We kept glancing at each other trying not to laugh out loud wondering what to do with this guy. Nikolas is great with people. He was very accommodating with Harry even if Harry keeps on talking about nerd stuff. Surprisingly, I had fun. The food was blah I can't even remember what we ate. I didn't mind the extra company. I think, he even flirted with me just a bit. We were joking around a lot but I have a feeling that we are having a secret conversation. He texted me and thanked me for dinner and asked me to message him when I'm home. Maybe he's like this to others, I really can't say. Have to sleep. If I can.

I can feel Nikolas' breath on my face. His eyes are looking very dark and greedy. He grabbed my neck and kissed me hard. He pushed his tongue against my mouth forcing it to open. I felt the heat build up from inside me. I gave in. I ran my fingers through his hair and I kissed him back. He groaned. He pulled me closer and grabbed my waist and I felt him. He wants me. My body is aching. I wanted him to touch me. He is stroking my back, teasing it with his fingers. I'm lost in the moment. He broke up our kiss and started kissing my neck. I'm at the brink. And without warning, my body exploded.

And I opened my eyes. I'm all sweaty. It was just a dream. Fuck. I'm in trouble.


	3. People-Watching Is Sexy (08-26 07:44:49)

It's Friday again. I was drumming my fingers on my desk while listening to Spotify using the headset Nikolas "loaned" me. He gave me the headset when we discovered we both liked Marshall and I mentioned that mine was broken. "Take it, I don't use it anyway. I want to buy the new one from Bośe", he said, when I dropped by his office one time. The gadget isn't cheap mind you. I offered to pay but he declined. "You are doing me and my headset a favor by using it". Okay fine. I was already excited about using it so I decided to "borrow" it.

The week went by so fast. Spent most my evenings chatting with Nikolas, and by most, I meant everyday. I usually stay late in the office to avoid the traffic rush.Our chat is progressing to the flirtatious phase already. The good thing about it is the topics are borderless. We talk about anything and everything.

"I'm 30", I answered, when he asked me how old I was. "You look so young! I was thinking you're still on your twenties", he replied. He's not too bad himself. For a guy who's 40, he can pass for my age. He looks really young, boyish features, with very light personality, well, except when he's really pissed. I don't want get in the way of him and his brows when he's mad. But hell he's sexy when he's mad. It makes me want him even more. Ever since "that" dream, I feel like a kid in a candy shop who can't even get one candy. I want to, but my instinct is telling me I shouldn't. Which makes me want it more. The song "The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get" by Morissey is playing on my new Spotify playlist. How appropriate.

"Can I see your playlist?", he asked me in one of our chats. "No, you might judge me and decide it's not worth being friends with me anymore, hahaha". Really smooth dude. Too much for fishing. "No way! With that dimples and smile? I'll show you mine as well *wink wink*", he replied. My breathing became erratic again. I will never be prepared for anything this man will say. "Ahhh I don't really have an answer for that, but here's my playlust, please feel free to judge."

"PLAYLIST!! Not PLAYLUST!!", I corrected immediately. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"LOL. That's a Freudian slip. Kidding!", he replied playfully. "You're not so good on compliments, are you?". He's seeing right through me. Am I that transparent? "Not really, I feel awkward and I don't really believe it when someone tells me that", I admitted. "Well you shouldn't. Because you are really beautiful", he said casually. Now that is one smooth talk.

"You are making me blush Mr. Nikolas Cullen".

"You are cute when you're blushing Ms. Serah Briggs. You're underestimating yourself too much".

I like it when he says my name. Before the time limit of my awkward moment is up, he sent another message. "Let's make a playlist! Let's put in songs I like and songs you like. It'll be fun." "Oooh that'll be cool, just don't delete my songs LOL", i joked.

And that's how our playlist started. I am starting to think that our real conversation is happening on that playlist, not on our chats.

I was in the groove of adding new songs in that playlist when my phone rang. "Serah, are you still in the office?". It was Geoff. "Hey, I'm on my way home, what's up?". I really wished I hadn't answered the call. Geoff is my frenemy in the office. He's cool when we're outside, but I really don't like working with the guy. For one, I find him arrogant and all-knowing, with not too much to back it up really. We share a lot of projects where he just glides along until I finish it for him. I don't mind the work, I just don't like him working with me. His looks don't help either. He's more on the thick side, wears a lot of clothes that don't really fit. He thinks he's cool. But he's really not. "I'm here at the pub with Nikolas, let's have a drink before you go home. We had a shitty week". I had a shitty week, he just thought he had one. I wanted to hang out with Nikolas. So I need to bear with this guy for that to happen. Ugh. Fine. "Hmm okay I'll drop by", I confirmed. "She's gonna drop by", I heard him tell Nikolas. I didn't hear his response. "Okay great!! See you then!".

They were sitting at the far corner of the pub. This was the same pub where i had my first drink with Nikolas weeks before. The pub is very homey, sports playing on the wall-mounted television, very subdued lighting, perfect for introverts like me. I was thinking maybe Nikolas chose it because he knows I want more privacy. They were sitting in front of each other. The only vacant seat was the one beside Nikolas. His back is turned against me so he did not see me arrive.

I tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to scooch. The hairs on my neck tingled when I touched him and saw his face suddenly lit up when he saw me. "You're finally here! I was waiting for you. I'm bored to death talking to this guy", he said jokingly as Geoff rolled his eyes feigning anger. I laughed as I sit beside him. The chair was actually a bench. Our thighs brushed a little when I settled in. He didn't seem to mind it so I tried not to think about it that much. The night was just starting.

As usual we had a bottle of single malt and some bar chow. The food is really great here, especially the pork skin, I'd skip my diet anytime for that. But it's a little bit pricey for me. We were halfway on our bottle and I'm feeling more relaxed now. Geoff was talking about his issues with another officemate while Nikolas and I look on and nod and comment every so often. Our thighs would brush against each other once in a while and it ignites me little by little. I am tipsy and his proximity is distracting me. He even stepped on my foot accidentally. Finally, Geoff excused himself for a smoke. I was alone with Nikolas.

"So, now can we talk about non-work?", he smiled as he turned his body towards me. I was racking my brain for topics when I saw a couple on a date across the room. "Have you done people-watching?", I asked. His eyes lit up. "I do that all the time", he replied excitedly. "Tell you what, why don't we make up a dialogue for that couple, I think the guy is hitting on the girl", he assessed. "Okay!", I agreed as I laughed. He suddenly moved towards me, with our faces looking towards the couple, but very close enough that our thighs are touching and I can smell the whiskey on his breath. This is turning me on. My whole body is suddenly aware of him. "How'd you like to get outta here?", he whispered on my ear. I looked at him with eyes wide open. He laughed and said "That's the guy's dialogue, let's take it from there". He is teasing me and he knows I know it. He's laughing because he knows he's getting into me and he's entertained by it. I'm not gonna lose even if I want to jump on him right now and take him right here.

I took my rubberband and slowly brushed my hair, lifted it, exposing my neck as I twisted it into a bun. I saw his mouth open just a little bit as he looked on, his eyes changing from smiling to serious. "It's hot in here", I teased. I moved near him again and whispered, "Let's not rush. We have all the time".He gasped and I laughed. "That was the girl's response". Two can play this game. We loosened up after that and made goofy dialogues and laughed our asses off.

Geoff eventually came back but I didn't notice him anymore. I had a great time as always with Nikolas. What I need now is a cold shower.


	4. O Is My Favorite Letter

The thing about chats is you can be more forward without thinking too much about it since you can't see the person you're chatting with. That's how I am during my chats with Nikolas, I don't really overthink, I just let the discussion flow. Ironically, when I'm with him in the office, I feel so conscious now especially since I am aware that I'm crushing on him - hard. I tend to deliberately sit far from him, avoiding all eye contact, skipping the small chats after meetings, and leaving hurriedly so I won't need to speak with him.

"Are you okay?", he messaged me one time after a meeting. Of course I can't really tell him he's making me feel all these things - transforming from an organized speaker to a scatterbrain, if I don't prepare myself at work for him. "It's weird that we're kinda close outside work and I need to be all formal when we're in a meeting", I said. "I understand where you're coming from actually", he replied. "My technique is to compartmentalize, otherwise I won't be able to work with you. You distract me. In a good way. Thank you for making me look forward to going to work now". I was stunned. Didn't expect this from him. I distract him. Grin. It was refreshing to hear. To know that somehow, in a way, he too is in an ordeal similar to mine. I just don't know if his ordeal involves constantly erasing lascivious thoughts like me.

"That's good to know. Glad to be of service", I'm trying hard not to spill my guts out now. "I think it's better this way, that we remain professional at work", I added. I immediately regreted being so stoic about it. "Yeah, that's actually more fun. We'll be formal, but little do they know.. [winking smiley face]", he cryptically replied. Little do they know what?? This guy is killing me. He'd be dead now if I don't have evil plans for him already.

"Any plans later?", he suddenly asked out of the blue. I had none. Even if I had plans, I would have canceled it for this. "I'm invited to a dinner with friends but I'm still thinking if I'd go", I lied. I can't just make him feel like I'm that free. Apparently, Geoff wanted to have drinks again. Ugh. I've never been alone with Nikolas. There had been no chance. He's always surrounded by his groupies. How do I get my alone time with him? Sigh.

The day went by fast, I almost forgot about the invite when I received a message from him."I'm going now, and I think it's raining. Geoff is still in a meeting.You free? Do you want a ride?". Time stood still. Is he with someone else? Will it just be me and him? How the hell will I start the small talk? My heart is racing. This is what I wanted yet I realized I wasn't prepared for it. I decided to give in and just let fate take its course. "Hey. Yes thanks. See you at the lobby." Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't overthink. I hate myself.

I stopped by the ladies room before going down.I rummaged through my bag, found my brush and quickly brushed my hair and looked at myself. I was wearing a plaid polo, jeans, and sneakers. Nope. Not sexy at all. I loosened the top button of my shirt in the hope of bringing some sort of sexiness in my hopeless outfit. I decided not to put on any makeup, just a dab of lip gloss on my lips. He might think I was preparing for him, which I am really. Just didn't want to look the part.

As usual, he was there. Always so prompt. He was waiting for me at the corner of the lobby holding an umbrella. Shit. I forgot to bring one. "I forgot my umbrella, can you wait, I'll get it upstairs", I apologized. "No need. We can share mine. It's pretty big". "Okay. Thanks. Sorry. Where to?", I asked, when we started walking. "My car is parked just outside the building." , he said while opening the umbrella. "Here, come closer so you won't get wet". He draped his arm loosely on my shoulder to shield me from the rain. I moved closer clutching my bag, and he pulled me closer to his chest again, since it was getting windy. My head was spinning. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was enjoying this - the proximity. We were finally near his car and he opened the door for me. I clumsily went in and placed my wet bag on the floor. I was also wet from the rain, my hair was dripping on his upholstered chair.

I was trying to fix my now limp hair with my fingers, when I realized he was also already inside the car, observing me while I was doing this. I'm sure I looked like a mess. He was smiling. "Why are you smirking?", I asked. "You carry the wet look really well. You look hot." He was still smiling and continued to laugh when I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up and drive", I replied as I laughed with him. But shit, that made my core ignite just enough to bring the flush to my cheeks. I just hope he didn't notice it.

The ride went smoothly and surprisingly easy. I don't know why I spent too much time overanalyzing this.It wasn't raining anymore when we parked the car. We went down and walked together to the same pub we went to a few weeks ago. As if reading my mind, he ushered me directly to a corner spot that I would've chosen myself. He sat first, and I sat in front of him.

"Let's order. I think it's gonna be a while before Geoff can join us", he said as he handed me the menu. I look hot. I wasn't over that statement yet. No one ever told me that. I look cute, pretty, witty, I heard that all before. But never hot. My brain is starting to create scenarios now. I'm imagining me moving next to him, pulling his head, making out in front of all these people in the bar, not caring while he is kissing me hard and me melting and exploring his sweet mouth with my tongue. I was so deep in my daydream now that I didn't hear him call me, I just felt him touch my arm. "Serah, hey, come back here", he said softly, his hand is still on my arm. "Sorry, was just thinking of something I may have left at work," I lied. "I'll have a whiskey and you can choose the food. I'll eat anything you'll order". I awkwardly snatched the menu to remove his hand from my arm. All my sensibility will be thrown in the wind if I didn't do this. I saw a message on my phone. It was Geoff. He was still trapped in his meeting and may still be there for an hour or so. I showed Nikolas the message. "Let him take his time. I'm still enjoying our alone time.", he said while sitting lazily on his chair.

"Crazy day at work today", he said. He looked tired. I wanted to just sit beside him and cradle his head on my chest. "That's why we're here right? Clear your mind and stop thinking", I advised. I just wish I was as good in taking in an advise as to giving one. "I always look forward to this. Drinks with you. It relaxes me. You don't treat me as a boss and it's refreshing", he admitted. If you only knew. "I'm glad. And to be blunt, I hate talking about work outside work. I'd rather talk about topics that don't need a lot of braincells to discuss", I replied honestly while smiling.

"So.. any topic as long as it's non-work related?", he's smiling naughtily now. Fuck, every inch of me is thirsting for him. "Of course. Anything. Game. Ask away", I challenged him. His eyes lit up greedily like a child and sat up straight."Okay. Where is the weirdest place you had sex?", he asked as-a-matter-of-factly.I don't know if it's the whiskey or him but my core is on fire. This is turning me on. I crossed my legs to smother the fire but to no avail. "In the car.", I answered. I didn't have a wild sexlife. Had a few boyfriends but didn't had one-night stands or the infamous ménage à trois. "So you did it in the backseat. Hmm. Nice." He was smiling but his countenance is changing. "I already told you the things in Fifty Shades are not all feasible so I stick with the standard stuff", I said while winking. "Standard, as in to guarantee that you'll come?", he was serious now. "Yes, but then it's easy for me. I can come while reading an erotica sitting in front of oblivious people", I smiled playfully. Hell, I'm so hot right now I can come in front of him.

"God that's so hot", he said, his eyes are all dark and wanting. "It's different with females. We can come at will. Of course, a little help from a partner is always welcome", I said. "No, that's not common at all. I'm imagining you having multiple O's. This is turning me on", he said unapologetically. I wanted to jump on him right then and there when I saw a message on my cel. It was Geoff. He was asking if we're still here and if he can still follow. I told Nikolas, while trying to keep my nerves down. "Tell him I'm leaving already so he'll not drop by anymore. I want this night to be just for me and you", he said while I replied to Geoff. "I think it's my turn to ask now", I said, while trying to find the right question to ask. "Ask away, although I'm still not done having fun", he smiled sexily. "That's not fair, I still need to ask you my question!", I complained. "Okay fine, I'll just replay your response in my mind and I'll take it from there", he said as he finished his shot of whiskey. Did he just admitted to objectifying me? He didn't need to I'm a willing victim actually. I can't tell him that, especially now that I'm tipsy and horny at the same time. Bad combination.

I wasn't able to ask him my question anymore since we were interrupted by the waiter telling us that the bar is already closing. I checked my watch, and only then did I realize that we were talking for five hours already. "Wow that was five hours already!", I said. "That's too bad we didn't even had a chance to get to the good part", he said."There has to be a part 2. You left me hanging", he said with a tinge of mischief in his voice.

I don't even want to imagine part 2. As of now, my body is running itself. Purely on basic instincts, pun intended.


	5. Friday Is My Second Favorite F Word

"Friday is my second favorite 'F' word". This quote is so appropriate for me now. Lately, Friday for me means anticipation of an after office hangout, possibly leveling up from a previously safe and platonic to playfully sexual in nature.

Can't help getting excited for our Part 2. We had a lot of in-between topics the last time Nikolas and I went out, probably because we were both trying to test the limits of what we can share at the time. Even with the five-hour conversation with him, I still felt like I haven't had enough time with him yet.

At around noon, he messaged me. "I was browsing through the internet and I found this hole-in-a-wall bar around 3 blocks from here. Bar selection looks good. You wanna try it out?". I felt relieved that we wouldn't be hanging out in the same bar because since it's very near our office, there's always the possibility of us running into someone or somebody joining us while we're having drinks. And I don't like that. I had my alone time with him already. I wanted it to stay that way if I can help it.

"Yes of course, count me in", I replied almost immediately. "Do you want me to invite someone else?", he replied. This is tricky. I already know for a fact that I wanted him all to myself. How to say it and not look like that was my plan all along was the hard part. "Why are you asking me? Invite whoever you want", I replied, now risking that he might actually invite other people. "I don't wanna be inviting people you don't like because you might back out", he replied back. This was sweet of him. He wanted to make sure that I will come. He doesn't really know that I will come anyway, just because he's there. I'll just shove my introvert self in the closet to be able to function as a normal human being for a while.

"It's okay really. Invite whoever you want. Just let me know what time and where and I'll see you there", I replied reluctantly. "Nah, I changed my mind. Is it okay if I don't invite anyone else? I just want to relax. And not talk about work. Except with you, obviously". Hallelujah. My hormone monster was dancing with joy. "I'll be glad to hang-out with you and not talk about work", I replied giddily. "Great! Sent you the address. Will cancel my 5pm meeting so we can start early. See you there around 6?", he asked. Sheesh it's great to be a boss. You can cancel meetings just like that. I wonder whose meeting he canceled. I looked at my outfit and frowned. It's a Friday and my usual attire is ripped jeans, sneakers, and a knitted top. Note to self: Start shopping for new clothes. It's too late for that now. My racerback black tank top was visible underneath the knitted blouse with my shoulders peaking since the blouse has a wide neck, and it keeps sliding off. If you're all for the street-type style, this is actually not that bad to look at. This will have to do.

The day passed by like a blur. I was so busy juggling overlapping meetings and replying to hundreds of email backlog that I didn't realize it was past 5pm already. Nikolas messaged me, he's on his way out. I already had the address of the bar so I told him I'll just meet him there. I already lost my concentration anyways so it's useless to try and continue working anymore.

At around 6pm I packed my bag and drove straight to the place. Couldn't find it at first since the bar door was camouflaged and just looked like a wall. A guy approached me and asked me if I was going in. I said yes, and he escorted me to the hidden door. The bar was actually a speakeasy. I went in and I fell in love with it instantly. The place was very unassuming. The lighting was subdued. Brick walls and steampunk decor was the theme of the bar. Very few people were inside. There were lounge chairs with low tables that were very homey. The music that was playing was right around my era. I was looking around when I saw him sitting on a corner sofa, wearing a long-sleeved polo with sleeves rolled up. There was just one L-shaped couch so I had no choice but to sit beside him. I sat at the far end of the couch at first. "Do I smell bad? You look like you don't want to sit near me", he said while smiling. "Yeah I can smell you from here", I joked, still not budging. "Come near me I can't hear you with the loud music", he ordered.

I scooched and sat right next to him, careful enough so our legs won't touch. But the nearness was intoxicating. I can feel my invisible wall slowly fading. Shit. Need to take control. "Happy Friday! Let's drink!", I said, while trying to shake my mind off multiple NSFW thoughts. "To Fridays!", he said as we took a sip of our whiskey. He ordered a lot of bar food that we'll surely not be able to finish. I always tell him this but the man is hard-headed. I want to be mad at him but I can't. My anger melts the moment he laughed or smiled, I hate it.

"I like the music. It's R and B", I said. I didn't realize my body was swaying to the music until I saw him staring at me. "God that's sexy", he said, not taking his eyes off me. And just like that, he turned me on. My whole body became aware of him yet I couldn't do anything. I wanted to touch him so bad but I can't. I didn't know if that's what he wanted too. "You're embarrassing me again, stop it", I scolded him. He laughed. "Okay, okay. I was just saying. Anyways, nice place. We should make this our bar, I like it", he said while surveying the bar. "Yeah, perfect for introverts", I replied.

We got to talking and we talked about a lot of stuff. Office work, people at work, people we both don't like, music. He even paid the bartender to play songs we listed on a napkin. He tried to sing. He was so bad it was so funny I couldn't stop laughing. He feigned anger and he was so adorable I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. At around some point, we were already shoulder to shoulder, and his thigh was lazily resting beside mine. "This is nice", he said, and he rested his head on my shoulder for just a second. Almost immediately, the hair at the back of my neck stood up. I stiffened, as he slowly lifted his head and his face was inches away from mine. "Your hair smells nice", he said huskily. "Thanks", I croaked. My mind suddenly went blank.

He pulled away (thank God), and he poured us another shot. I straightened up and collected myself, trying to think of ways to distract me from feeling like that again. "Do you know that I told an officemate I hated your guts?", I confessed. "Oh really?", he said. He leaned forward with his eyebrow raised. His interest was piqued. "Yeah. She was so fond of you, I was so irritated, so I badmouthed you", I said while trying not to laugh. "Hmmm. Why were you irritated? Were you jealous?", he was grinning from ear to ear now and rolled my eyes at him. "You're one cocky guy you know", I replied. He was still smiling like an idiot. Couldn't hide my laughter anymore. "She actually told me I was so harsh and if you heard us I should apologize", I said.

"I can think of some ways you can apologize", he suggested mischievously. "No you won't", I protested. "Come on, it'll be fun!", he replied excitedly. "Well, we actually joked around about it. I said I will hug you when I see you", I said. "Hmmm.. that'll be nice. A kiss will be better though. Okay. You can hug me for 10 minutes", he said while extending his arms out prepared to take a hug. I was already hyperventilating as I tried to resist the urge of jumping into his arms. "10 minutes is so long! A 10 second hug may be more feasible", I compromised.

My mind was already distracted and my body was aching for him badly. I need to decide now. It's just a 10-second hug. Nothing sexual about it. Yeah right. I was already wet to the core while my useless brain was still in denial. "Well? My arms are getting tired. Come to think of it, I am offended. You really need to make it up to me", he pouted. God, he's so hot. Fuck it.

I hurled myself to his chest and hugged his neck tightly. He really smelled like soap and I liked it. I ran my fingers through his hair, rested my head on his shoulder, and stopped moving. He wrapped his arms on my waist and hugged me back tightly. I felt him bury his face in my hair as I tried to count silently the shortest 10 seconds of my life. I was so lost in the moment. I didn't want it to end. I was so full of emotions and was insanely horny at the same time. I gathered all my remaining control and tried to pull away. He tightened his grip, breathing heavily on my neck, as if inhaling me in.

"Your 10 seconds are up", I reluctantly whispered. He sighed heavily as he loosened his hug. He straightened up and exhaled again. He did not say a word for at least 30 seconds. He just sat there, with his eyes closed while I waited. "Can I just do this for a while?", he said, as he rested his head again on my shoulders without waiting for my permission. I didn't care. I was overwhelmed. We just sat there for a few more minutes not saying anything. We were both speechless. I would have stayed in that moment for the entire evening.

As if on cue, the waiter approached us asking if we still have additional order since the kitchen will be closing soon. We were there for a good 4 hours already. How can time fly by that fast?? Nikolas politely said no and asked for our bill. "Let's go, I don't want you driving that late", he ordered. "Okay Sir", I smiled. "Can I follow your car since I don't know how to get back to the main road from here?", I requested. "No problem. I'll be your guide. Ready to go?", he said as we stood up and exited the bar. He walked me to my car and we said our "take cares"and "goodnights".

Once inside my car, I collected myself and breathed. I didn't expect to feel that way when I hugged him. It felt right and comfortable and warm and HOT all at the same time. I heard him honk his horn and I started driving, following his car. After a few minutes of driving, he parked his car on a sidewalk with his hazard lights on so I pulled over and followed his suit. I saw him leave his car and walk right to my car. Did I leave something behind? Does he have a car problem? His face was serious it made me panic a little. He knocked on my window and I opened it for him.

"I forgot something", he said. And before I could react, he cradled my face with his hands and kissed me. It was very light. Not the peck on the lips type. His soft, wet lips lingered on my partly opened mouth. He sucked my lips gently it made me moan just a little. He eventually pulled away but he kept his hands on my face while I was still dazed and confused. "Apology accepted", he whispered and smiled while I melted on my seat without uttering a word. "Take care and follow my lead okay?", he ordered me again. I just nodded as he went back to his car again.

I touched my lips and licked it trying to remember what just happened. Sweet and arousing was one way to describe it. Need to follow his car again now. What the fuck just happened? Whatever it was, he just left me wanting for more.


	6. Lyrics Foreplay Climax In That Order

I haven't seen Nikolas since the last time we went out. I tried burying myself with work so that my mind will not wander on the events that took place just a few days ago. He hasn't messaged me yet today. Should I text him? What will I say? "Had a great time" seemed to be a little vague. The last time we were together I felt a cornucopia of emotions. I wanted to know if we were on the same page.

I was contemplating on what to send when my phone beeped. It was him. "Hey good morning. I have an offsite meeting today, might not be able to drop by the office anymore". Great. I needed to know if we're cool but I won't have the chance to see him now. "Ah okay. Enjoy your day out", I replied. That was safe. I won't get anything out of that. "I'm sorry for last night. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Just say if I need to back off it's okay", he replied after what seemed like an eternity for me (it was just 5 minutes actually). I was relieved. And surprised that he thought I was offended or something. He didn't need to back off. If it were up to me I wanted him to be more forward. Everytime he touched me, and just last week, kissed me, I tend to crave for more. A drug, that's what he is to me. And I'm hooked.

"I won't say anything of the sort. We're both adults. And you don't need to be worried about last week. I think we both wanted it", I answered honestly. I didn't want him feeling that he needed to be more "respectful", that would have taken away the fun. The one thing I liked about what we have is we didn't feel the need to filter anything out. And it's refreshing. To just be ourselves, no ranks, no stress. "That's good to hear. I'm glad we're cool. Looking forward to our next night out [winking smiley]". I smiled while reading. He didn't know I was already fantasizing about what will happen on our next rendezvous.

The week went by very slow. I was already counting down the days till we meet again. I was expecting him to invite me on a Friday, but he messaged me on a Wednesday afternoon, asking if I wanted to have drinks at the speakeasy. Obviously I said yes. He offered to drive since finding a parking slot was almost impossible there.

When I went down the lobby at 6pm he was already there, all handsome and bossy at the same time. As always, my body betrayed me and took over my rational self whenever I see him. It's always a battle of trying to feign control and just letting myself go. And tonight might just be my most challenging encounter.

We walked silently to his car. But we were both smiling. I looked at him and almost immediately he laughed. "What? Why are you laughing?", I probed. "Nothing, it's just weird that I don't feel weird. Do you feel weird?", he asked. Huh. Weirdly enough I also didn't feel weird. "No I don't. That's a good thing I guess", I replied while getting in his car. "Good. Now we can just enjoy the rest of the night", he said as he started the engine. We chatted the entire time he was driving. When we finally arrived at the bar, the valet told us that there was a private event at the speakeasy. I was disappointed.

"Where do we go now?", I asked. I was almost sure we're going back to the office. "Well, there are a lot of neighborhood bars here. We can just walk in and leave if we don't like it", he offered. I was thinking how will I have him all to myself tonight without crossing over my invisible line. Then I thought of something. "Let's go to a karaoke bar! I need to hear you sing again", I suggested. He did a face palm but he didn't reject me (whew). "Okay fine. Since you're all so excited about it already. Find us a karaoke bar", he conceded.

I smiled excitedly as I searched for nearby karaoke bars. I finally found one and luckily it was not fully booked. We were ushered into a small room with one large couch. There was a large television with multiple remote controls. There was also a disco ball hanging on the ceiling. Except for that, the room was relatively dark. The waiter handed us menus and walked us through the remote controls. I didn't listen to the instructions becauseI just wanted him to leave already. When he finally did, I relaxed and rested my back on the sofa. Nikolas moved beside me and draped his arm over my shoulder. The remaining self-control I had in my body was concentrating on not kissing him. I decided that as long as I did not initiate anything, I will be fine.

I rested my head on his arm. He adjusted and twisted his torso so he was facing me and he used his other arm to gather my body to him as he hugged me tightly. His arm was tucked under my breasts and I didn't move a muscle. He was cuddling me and I can feel his arm rub underneath my breasts and it was killing me. I was aching for him to touch me. "This is comfy", he whispered. This was definitely not comfortable. My whole body was tensing up already. I needed a distraction.

"Hey you need to sing", I said.

"You already know I'm tone deaf. Do you really need to torture yourself?", he smiled, as he slipped out of the embrace, grazing my breasts for just a second that it made me gasp. I was in agony and already soaking up down there. "I know you sing well, so you sing first, then I will sing with you after", he said. He went through the song list and chose "Crazy for You" by Madonna. "Stereotype 90s music huh", I teased. Personally, I like the song. It was very sexy. "That song has one of the sexiest lyrics I ever heard, sing it for me please?", he pleaded. "Okay fine. Here goes nothing", I replied.

I sang the song while he looked at me with piercing eyes. And then I heard the lyrics for the first time again. "Slowly now we begin to move, Every breath I'm deeper into you...". Fuck that's sexy. I glanced at him and he looked like an animal waiting patiently for its prey. The song ended with me feeling more aroused than ever. "Well?", I asked.

"I want to make love with you", he said huskily. Out of the blue.

What?? Did he just say that to my face? Can't think straight. I cleared my throat and gulped. Ididn't know how to react so I just blurted out, "Thanks? But why?". That was so dumb.

"You are very beautiful and hot and you don't even know it. I want you". Wow that's as blunt as it can get. I scrambled for words. "Do we really want to cross that line?", I asked.

"The line is wherever you want to draw it. I'm willing to take it slow. Until you're ready. I want to be with you. Just say yes please", his eyes were so dark with desire already. I breathed deeply. I wanted this and I have known that fact for a while now. And now I know he wanted me too. "You see, the problem is, I'm insecure with my body. If we do it, it needs to be lights off, or you wait until I lose 10lbs", I rambled on awkwardly, trying to make the moment less intense.

"I want to see all of you. But if that's what it will take for you to have sex with me, then lights off it is. You don't need to lose weight. I like your body the way it is now.", he said. I really don't know what to say at this point. I want him. I want him to ravage me. I want him to fuck my brains out. I'm waiting for my mind to complain but nothing came out. My brain was powerless against my desire. I can go about this a hundred different ways but the bottomline remains.

Resistance is futile.

"Okay", I looked down and embarrasingly whispered.

His eyes lit up and he pulled my head towards him, crushing my mouth as he kissed me intensely. I was tense at first but finally I gave in. I buried my fingers in his hair while letting him probe my mouth with his tongue. I sucked his lips while his tongue slowly slid in and out of my mouth. His hands were caressing my back as I arch my body to him. He slowly moved his hands to my hips, then to my thigh, rubbing it back and forth brushing against the junction of my inner thighs. I can't take it anymore. Without any warning, I came. I stiffled my moan as my body exploded silently.

"Fuck", he groaned, as he nibbled on my ear. "The anticipation is killing me already", he sighed. I didn't tell him I just had an orgasm while kissing him. I was too embarrassed to admit that. I just hope he didn't notice. My knees were still weak because of the intensity of the experience. "Somebody might see us", I whispered. "I don't care", he said as he kissed me again. He invaded my mouth and sucked and licked my lips until they were swollen. I pulled out of the kiss eventuallyand kissed him on his cheeks. "You need to control yourself Sir. We are in a public place", I warned him. "Arggh. You are driving me nuts you know that right?", he lamented. "The feeling is mutual", I admitted. "Let's get outta here while I still have my wits", he said.

He paid the bill and we rode his car. I knew we were both still reeling from what just transpired. I was trying hard to maintain composure while he drove silently. He suddenly pulled over and leaned towards me after. "I need to do this again sorry", he said and he kissed me voraciously again. We were both gasping for air when we pulled away from the kiss. I didn't even had the chance to respond I just accepted it all and gave in. "I need to drive now", he said. I just laughed. I thought he was more of talking himself out of the situation.

We finally arrived at the place where I left my car. While we were parking, he asked again, "Can you give us ten more minutes?" "Ten more minutes of what?", I asked cautiously. "Of this", he said as he kissed me again hungrily. This time the kiss was slower, he took his time savoring my mouth as I did his. His hands caressed my lower back moving up and down while he explored all the corners of my mouth. They then slowly moved inside my shirt and played with the clasp of my bra. His fingers moved and started caressing my stomach and my nipples hardened in anticipation. He then unhurriedly slid my bra up halfway, and he grazed and fondled the exposed curvature of my breasts. I was cradling his face to prevent my hands from touching his arousal which by now was very visible from his pants.

Before I lost my mind I held his hand to stop him from touching me anyfurther. "No. Not now", I pleaded with all the control I still had. "Okay", he said while gritting his teeth. I know that was torture for him. And I appreciated his exercise of self control. "Thank you, and sorry", I apologized. "This was more than I could have hoped for tonight", he smiled wistfully. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. That was unexpected. Not in a bad way", I replied and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm holding you to that promise", he teased as I made my way out of his car.

My feet were all wobbly and my face was burning with the afterglow of my secret orgasm. This was just a prelude of what was to come. And it was all up to me.


End file.
